las bromas de pein
by akira1016
Summary: pein, a llegado a su limite y no esta dispuesta a soportar mas bromas. ¿que hará para vengarse de algunos de los criminales de akatsuki? ¿lograra su venganza? reto inocentadas de akatsuki para el foro akatsuki rules


**Las bromas de pein**

El día de los inocentes solía ser otro día normal del año solo que desde hace un tiempo las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales. Una simple broma infantil de la piruleta alboroto a todos lo suficiente para iniciar una guerra que se convertiría en una venganza año tras año.

Todos participaban excepto pein y konan, hasta que un día se metieron con lo que el más apreciaba: konan.

Pusieron unas ratas e insectos en su habitación lo cual la asusto mucho y eso hiso enojar a pein; por ser el líder no podía demostrar su enojo, pero juro algo ese día:

"_pagaran por lo que le hicieron a konan"_

Y justo este año le tocaba vengarse de aquellos que le hicieron esa broma a konan

.hidan

.kisame

. y kakuzu, que aunque fue obligado tenía una risita al ver la cara asustada de konan.

La venganza comienza….

Al día siguiente pein se encontraba en su oficina con una libreta en mano, mientras escribía de manera apresurada y observaba varias veces su plan.

-_mi primera víctima es… hidan…-pensó el líder de akatsuki mientras observaba el plan que tenia anotado en su libreta._

Pein dejo la libreta en la mesa de su oficina y de dispuso a buscar a hidan, solo que antes hiso un jutsu de clonación para que nadie sospechara.

Cuando iba caminando rumbo a la habitación de hidan escucho como este regresaba con su típico _"refinado y elegante" _lenguaje.

-¡joder kakuzu! ¡Deja de ser un tacaño de mierda! Eres un #?¡!$%·!?¿ Y además un ¡ '¡¿?"=$% ! ¡jashin-sama te castigara!-grito mientras pein entraba a su habitación hacia un jutsu y al estar adentro hacia otro más que lo volvió invisible , solo que por precaución se escondió debajo de la cama de hidan.

- que pesado es kakuzu… y eso que él no es peor, después está "_lollypop_", "_la prostituta rubia_" y "_el señor tengo peircings y me acuesto con la única chica porque soy el líder"-_dijo hidan sin saber que debajo de su cama estaba un líder enojado que quería matarlo

Pein iba a saltarle encima pero recordó porque estaba ahí asi que espero y dijo

-¡hidan!-grito una voz ronca y diferente, totalmente desconocida para el albino quien se sorprendió y miro a todos lados

- ¿Quién carajos eres? –pregunto hidan

-¡estúpido! ¿Cómo osas preguntar eso? ¡Soy yo… jashin!-dijo pein con su voz completamente distinta

- ¡d-discúlpeme jashin-sama!-dijo hidan poniéndose de rodillas

- hmp, eres un imbécil, bueno para nada, solo haces puros sacrificios ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa? –pregunto "jashin"

- p-pues… se supone que a ti te encanta los sacrificios mi señor, pero dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? , cualquier cosa que usted desee yo lo hare-dijo hidan inclinando su cabeza

- en ese caso… ¡quiero que vayas ahora mismo con zetsu y hagas yaoi!-grito jashin

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero jashin-sama, y-yo no sabía que usted era de esos…-dijo hidan sorprendido y tembloroso por la petición de su dios

-¡cállate!...lo que sucede es…eh…. ¡mi hija quiere ver yaoi!-grito jashin

-¡¿jashin-sama tiene hija?!-pregunto hidan sorprendido y emocionado

-s-si…eh… ella es…sádica, pervertida, maléfica, le gusta el yaoi, el alcohol, es pelirroja y de cuerpo voluminoso, es mi única hija y algún día ella será tu diosa ¿entendido? Asi que complácela-dijo jashin describiendo a su "hija"

- ¡i-impresionante! Mi señor ha de ser todo un conquistador pero… si usted quiere que complazca a su hija conozco una manera de hacerlo sin yaoi-dijo hidan sonriendo pervertidamente

-¡nunca!, he estado pensando en quien sería el indicado para ella y debo admitir que tu serias buen candidato-afirmo jashin

-¡sería un honor! ¿Entonces podre acostarme con su sensual hija y futura diosa? –pregunto hidan emocionado

- antes tienes que hacer yaoi, después tendrás a mi hija y la complacerás de todas formas sin excepción ¿ok?-ordeno "jashin"

-¡si mi señor! Ahorita mismo voy con zetsu y si se niega lo tendré que violar, todo por usted y su hija-dijo hidan saliendo a toda prisa en busca de zetsu

-_estúpido…-pensó pein intentando no reírse de la historia que invento y del plan que tenía preparado _

Mientras en jardín zetsu se encontraba hablando con las plantas.

-y asi mis pequeñas, fue como margarita me dejo-dijo zetsu blanco regándolas

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que debo dejar de fumar hierba?-**pregunto zetsu negro

- se convirtió en adicción, no tienen por qué ser tan duras chicas-dijo zetsu blanco hablándole a un conjunto de tulipanes

-**¿Qué me dejo por drogadicto? ¡¿Están locas?! , solo fue una vez y ella fumo conmigo ¡que no se haga la santa!-grito enojado zetsu negro**

-¡yo no quería verla llorar! Además fue lo mejor, ella no me dejaba _"ayudarle" _con su_ "fotosíntesis" –_dijo zetsu blanco

-¡zetsu!-grito hidan

-**¿**Q**u**é?**-**preguntaron zetsu blanco y zetsu negro

-¿extrañas a esa margarita?-pregunto hidan agitado

- **no** , más que a nada en este mundo-dijo zetsu negro y después zetsu blanco

-la traeré de vuelta si me haces un favor-dijo hidan

-¿enserio? ¿Cuál?-pregunto zetsu blanco feliz

-as yaoi conmigo-dijo hidan tomándolo de los hombros

**-… ¡púdrete hidan! ¡Eres un cerdo! Yo no soy como tú, ¡maldito masoquista sexual! ¡Aléjate!-grito zetsu negro**

-mira solo un beso, es para complacer a la hija de jashin, si lo haces te traeré de nuevo a tu margarita y veras que estarán juntos por siempre-dijo hidan con ojos desesperados

-... está bien…solo por mi amada margarita-dijo zetsu mientras hidan lo besaba

_-¡qué asco!-pensaron ambos_

-gracias zetsu, mañana tu amada margarita estará de vuelta entre tus brazos…o ramas, da igual ¡adiós!-dijo hidan corriendo a la cueva

Ya adentro pein seguía bajo la cama, su primera fase del plan se había llevado al pie de la letra, ahora iba lo más difícil.

-jashin-sama hice lo que me pediste, ¿ahora puede mandarme a su hijita?-dijo hidan arrodillado y sonriendo de manera pervertida

-…ok pero ve a la cocina espera 5 minutos y regresa, tienes que hacer todo lo que mi hija te diga ¿ok?-ordeno jashin a lo cual hidan asintió y fue a la cocina

Después de que se fue hidan, pein salió de su _"escondite" _ y fue a la habitación de kakuzu la cual estaba alado

-ok cambiare sus billetes por esto…-dijo pein tomando todo el dinero y cambiándolo por otra cosa

-ahora a la habitación de hidan-dijo corriendo a la habitación de alado

Cuando llego ahí pudo escuchar como hidan regresaba

-mejor me apresuro, no puedo creer que voy a hacer este jutsu pero ¡todo por konan!-dijo pein haciendo un jutsu que dejo una nube de humo enorme

- joder, ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto hidan entrando a su cuarto que estaba cubierto por una nube

-¿hi-hidan?-pregunto una voz delicada del otro lado de la nube

- ¿eres la hija de jashin?-pregunto hidan

-eh…s-si soy yo…me llamo renna-dijo una mujer que salía de la nube, era alta, de cabello rojo, ojos rojos, figura esbelta, pechos grandes y trasero igual de grande.

-¡oh! Muy bien renna-sama, hora de darle placer-dijo hidan tumbándola en su cama

-¡no!-grito dándole una patada en su entrepierna

-joder…. ¿p-porque no, renna-sama?-pregunto hidan en el suelo

-primero vas a complacerme a MI manera ¿entendiste?-dijo jalándolo de su capa

-s-si, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto parándose

-ponte esta venda en los ojos y colócate en la cama, ¡AHORA!-ordeno "renna"

-si mi señora-dijo hidan poniéndose la venda y colocándose en la cama

Después "renna" saco unas esposas y también cuerda con las que encerró y amarro a hidan a la cama impidiéndole moverse

-¿listo, hidan-kun?-pregunto la delicada voz

-¡claro que si renna-sama!-contesto hidan emocionado

"Renna", quien en realidad era pein aprovecho para esconder la guadaña de hidan en el cuarto de kakuzu, saco una vara de quien sabe dónde y empezó a pegarle en todas las partes posibles (incluyendo algunas que nadie debía pegar) y después de un rato le dijo:

-¡oh! Mi padre me mendo un mensaje –dijo con voz inocente

-¿Cómo se supone que jashin hace eso?-pregunto confundido

-de manera telepática, imbécil-dijo renna en tono mandón

-está bien renna-sama ¿y qué dice el mensaje?-pregunto el albino

-mmmmm… mi padre dice que encontró un mejor súbdito que tu y que ya no quiere que estemos juntos.-dijo de manera fría y desinteresada

-¿Qué? P-pero ¿no me vas a dejar o sí?-pregunto hidan

-asi son las cosas cariño, me voy –dijo saliendo de su cuarto

-¡espera! ¿Qué no me amas?-pregunto hidan desesperado

- no cariño, eres un gran criminal y buen súbdito pero…tu eres el tipo de hombre que papi-jashin no quiere, además de que un jashinista como tu debe permanecer virgen hasta la muerte. ¡Adiós!-dijo mientras salía corriendo

-¡no! ¡Mi preciosa! ¡Mi querida sadomasoquista! ¡No te vayas!-grito hidan mientras se daba cuenta de que seguía atado y vendado

-¡tobi! ¡Sirve de ayuda y ven a liberarme, joder!-grito hidan en lo que aparecía el buen chico.

-sí, sí, tobi lo hará porque es un buen chico ¿hidan-san y su guadaña?-pregunto tobi después de liberarlo

-¡¿Dónde está!?-pregunto el albino desesperado mientras corría a buscarla y mandaba a volar por los aires al buen chico

Después de buscar por horas su tan querida arma la encontró junto con un kakuzu muy furioso.

-¡robaste mi dinero!-grito kakuzu

-¡claro que no avaro de mierda!

-no te creo, masoquista bastardo! ¡Dejaste tu horrorosa arma como evidencia y cambiaste mi dinero por billetes del juego monopoly!-grito kakuzu

-¡mi guadaña! La robaste, ¡avaro de mierda!-grito hidan mientras se lanzaba a golpearlo

Y asi inicio la pelea de kakuzu y hidan en la cual los dos terminaron morados por los golpes y pein quien apareció _"__casualmente_" les ordeno limpiar la cueva por un mes.

Pein fue a su oficina y tacho los nombres hidan y kakuzu de su lista, ahora solo faltaba kisame

Kisame se había ido de misión con itachi asi que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

Pein entro en la habitación de kisame y observo sus cientos de peceras que contenían desde peces simples a un tiburón.

Saco todos los peces de sus respectivas peceras incluyendo al tiburón los llevo a la playa y libero a cada uno de ellos, después fue a un restaurante y pidió mucho sushi para llevar.

Entro de nuevo al cuarto de kisame y en las peceras puso sushi para que kisame se asustara al pensar que sus peces habían sido rebanados.

Paso una hora y kisame regreso de su misión, fue a su habitación y su reacción fue la pein esperaba.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mis bebes! ¡Alguien los ha matado! ¡Itachi, ven aquí y quítame la vida para irme con ellos! –grito kisame llorando como un bebe inundando su cuarto de lagrimas

-no seas dramático-grito itachi tomando un poco de sushi y comiéndolo

- ¡abuelita!-grito kisame con cascadas en los ojos

-no sabe mal, pero prefiero los dangos-dijo itachi calmado

Kisame del susto de ver a itachi comiendo a su _"abuelita" _se desmayo al estilo de una dama en apuros.

Nadie había notado que detrás de la puerta estaba pein observando todo

Después de un rato de observar a itachi en su intento de despertar a kisame pein fue a su habitación, saco su libreta y tacho el nombre de kisame de la lista

Su plan había salido a la perfección y nadie sospechaba de él: el líder

Asi lo pensarían dos veces antes de meterse de nuevo con su _"ángel"_

_**Este ha sido mi segundo reto y quede satisfecha con los resultados, espero que les haya gustado y un review siempre se agradece, PORFAVOR quiero pedirles que voten en la encuesta que estoy haciendo, es muy importante para mi saber su opinión.**_

_**Después de este empezare con el de sasori, me habían tocado pein y sasori asi que ahora tengo que escribir las bromas de él "marionetista" asi que manténganse al tanto si quieren leerlo **_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
